1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball of the type which has a peripheral surface having the general form of a sphere and a plurality of hollowed portions or dimples provided in the peripheral surface and defining, by their intersections therewith, circles of intersection distributed over the peripheral surface along a repetitive pattern, essentially within the elemental surfaces defined by the arcs of six equatorial circles of the sphere.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A golf ball of the aforementioned type is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,026, which provides for a construction of six equatorial circles from a cube inscribed within a sphere, in a manner so as to define twenty-four elemental identical surfaces in the form of spherical isosceles right triangles, in which the circles of intersection can be distributed along a certain number of patterns, described with reference to FIGS. 2-7 and 9-14 of the aforementioned U.S. patent.
In a general fashion, this known method of distribution of intersection circles, i.e., dimples, has a heterogeneity such that it makes it possible to locally provide, from the peripheral spherical surface of the golf ball, relatively substantial regions having no dimples, such that the user is constrained to carefully orient his or her ball before striking it, if it is desired to take advantage of a substantial probability of making contact with the peripheral surface of the ball in the zones of this surface having a geometry which is approximately identical for each hit, so as to ensure reproducibility of hits.